Teenage Dream
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: The teenage years of the boho's. From when they meet in high school to what they are today.
1. New Semester

**A/N: This may be my new favorite thing to write about... :)**

**Title: Teenage Dream**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: The teen years of the boho's. Canon couples, except for Mark, who finds someone. A story of how they all meet in highschool, and become who they are today.**

**Disclaimer: It is well known that I do not own any part of this story, except the plot. I give thanks to Jonathan Larson, for making this fandom possible. :)**

**And just so we're clear, this is the years that they are all in:**

**Freshman: Alison, April**

**Sophmore: Benny, Mimi, Maureen**

**Junior: Mark, Angel**

**Senior: Joanne, Collins, Roger**

** Chapter One: **

"Mom, I have to go! Can you please stop?" Mark complained, running a scrawny hand through his hair. His mother looked at him reproachfully, then smiled warmly. "First day of school, remember?" He reminded her, grabbing his backpack. She nodded her head.

"Oh, I forgot. You're a junior now. Be sure to make some friends!" She encouraged after him as he speed-walked outside of his front door and climbed onto his bike. Then, he quickly got off and sprinted inside, and came back out with a mini video camera. He carefully placed it in his backpack and started pedaling to school.

"Maureen! Lets go! You have school!" Her father shouted, pounding on her bedroom door. Maureen reluctantly rolled out of bed. Literally. She barely noticed when her head hit the side of her bed, and she slowley got onto her feet. Going through her closet, she picked out a black tank with a red leather jacket over it, and white shorts. She applied green converse to her feet, andpulled her hair up in a low tail. She threw in a make up kit into her bag and made her way downstairs. Grabbing a peice of toast, she said good-bye to her parents and took a five minute walk to school. She smiled as she recieved stares from her fellow classmates, who smiled in return. Yeah, this was going to be a good year.

He grabbed his car keys and tiredly went out to his car, throwing his guitar case in the back seat and setting the engine on. The drive from his house to the school wasn't as far as he'd hoped, but it was enough to let him get in a few songs before he'd arrived. As he drove by, he saw a petite girl, who had short, spiky, reddish/orange hair. She smiled at him as he stared, waiting at a redlight. Alongside her was a taller girl, with blonde, shoulder length hair. She was about a foot taller than the other girl, and had the longest legs he had ever seen. "Who are they?" He asked, as they walked across the street in front of him.

"April Ericcson and Alison Grey. Freshman." Roger looked over and saw a tall, muscular black boy in the car beside his. He wore a black beanie, and had little stubble growing on his face. "Names Collins. Tom Collins." He reached a hand to shake Rogers, and he shook politley. "Roger, right?"

"Yeah. Davis." Then the light turned green, and the two were off, Roger's mind still on the April girl.

"Angel!" Mimi squealed, running into the school building and embracing her best friend.

"Hey honey!" He was a she today. "Let me see your schedual." She encouraged, opening her locker. Mimi reached into her back pocket and pulled out a folded peice of paper, and handed it to the smiling Latina. Angel unfolded it quickly and read it over.

**Mimi's Schedual:**

**Period 1: Math (Acc)...Mrs. Milana**

**Period 2: Dance...Mrs. Ahern**

**Period 3: Science...Mr. Klang**

**Period 4: Computer Works...Mr. Russo**

**Period 5: Spanish...Sr. Luzzi**

**Period 6: LUNCH**

**Period 7: Social Studies...Mr. Rule**

**Period 8: English...Ms. Skolnik**

**Period 9: Study Hall...Mr. Keen**

"Ohh you've got periods one, five, six, and nine with me!" Angel squealed, beaming. Mimi smiled and took back her schedual. She opened up her locker, which was convienintly beneath Angel's, and shoved her dance bag inside it. Then, a bulky, black boy made his way towards Mimi. She rolled her eyes and tried to hide behind Angel. "What's wrong, chica? Don't you like Benny anymore?" Angel asked, turning to face her.

"Well, yeah, but he's so clingy. I mean, we're friends and all, but I think he still thinks we're like...you know." She made motions with her hands. Angel nodded her head understandingly.

"Hey Meems." Benny smiled, carelessly putting an arm over her shoulders. She laughed nervously, not making eye contact with him. The bell rang right then and there. "Ah, gotta go. See ya later, babe." He kissed her lightly on the lips, and walked away. Mimi twitched.

"Babe? We aren't dating!" She yelled after him, but it was hopeless. She and Angel linked arms and went to their first class.


	2. Meeting Friends

**A/N: Part two!**

Chapter Two

"Mr. Cohen I suggest you put that away before I use it to film me give you detention." Mr. Rule suggested, looking down at Mark's tiny video camera. He shyley put it back in has backpack and sat down in the third row, on the end. He looked around, and saw nobody that he recognized from last year. It was true, Mark Cohen was a friendless nerd. What a life. "Ah, Lilia. Glad you could join us." Mr. Rule implied, looking at a new girl that stood in the front of the class. She smiled warmly and looked confused as to where to sit. Mark wanted to offer her to sit with him, but of course, that would make him seem like a loser. Not that it would make a difference, though. Mr. Rule pointed to the empty seat directly next to Mark, and Lilia sat down shortly.

_Wow, just my luck._ He smiled to himself. Lilia was your average girl. Black, curved hair, reaching barely past her neckline. Emerald, emotionless eyes. And pale, crystalized skin. She was gorgeous. Mark held his breath sitting next to her, he didn't want her to find out that he didn't brush his teeth this morning. From the corner of his eye, he examined her more closely. She had a small scar, just below her left eye, and she was clutching her sleeves over her hands, covering her arms completely, like she was hiding something. He noticed that she had a green streak in her hair, that one strand of hair that always hung back when the rest was pushed behind your ear. She was rather gaunt, but her curves stood out fantastically. She was gorgeous.

"Mr. Cohen, if you have the time to take your attention off of Ms. Ress, may I have the oppurtunity to ask you to repeat back what I just said?" Mr. Rule asked, smirking at Mark. Mark blushed, hanging his head while the class giggled and snickered. "Now, can anyone tell what I just said?" Lilia looked around, and saw that nobody had raised their hand. So, being the only choice left, she raised her hand, and acceidentaly dropped her sleeve, revealing a whole arm of scars. Marc gasped silently when he saw them. The kids in front of them turned around, and looked horrified at what they were seeing. Some were disgusted, and called her rude names. Some laughed. Lilia quickly dropped her hand, then ran out of the classroom, quietly sniffleing. Mr. Rule told the rest of the students to silence themselves, and contiued on with the lesson.

"Psst! Roger!" Collins hissed, trying to catch the attention of the blonde across the room, without his Science teacher noticing. Roger didn't hear him, so Collins took out a peice of paper and started to scribble on it. He crumpled it up and chucked it at his head when the teacher turned around. Roger turned around and looked at Collins, obviously pissed. Collins shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the note on Roger's desk. He opened it, and read it quickly.

**Im gay.**

Roger looked up at Collins and shook his head. "I don't give a fuck man." He laughed, crumpling the paper and throwing it somewhere. The teacher turned around and glared at Roger, holding the crumpled peice of paper. "Detention, Mr. Davis." He turned back around, and Roger silently gave him the finger. Collins smiled to himself. Finally, someone that didn't give a damn about his sexuality.

"Mr. Schunard." Mrs. Milana called on roll call.

"It's _Ms. _Schunard." Angel corrected, her head snapping up. Mrs. Milana stared at her, then continued on with the call. Angel heard boys snickering behind her, and faced them bravely. "Shut. Up." She warned them, venom in her voice. They stared at her, and then burst out laughing. Mimi watched as Angel sat there, watching the boys laugh in her face. Soon enough, she couldn't take it. She got, and walked right over to them.

"She's more of a man than you'll ever be. And more of a woman than you'll ever get." Mimi stated, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aww come on baby, don't hide those perkies of yours." One of them chuckled, touching her thigh. Angel reached out and twisted the guys arm, and watched in pleasure as he doubled over in pain.

"Mr. Schunard!" Mrs. Milana hissed. "Detention! End of the day!" She yelled.

"MS. Schunard! Get it right! How do you think it's making HER feel!" Mimi shouted back at the teacher, pointing at Angel.

"Honey.." Angel started, putting a hand on her arm. Mimi shook it off, and walked right up to the teacher.

"I have two things to say to you. One," She began, putting her index finger up. "I, nor Angel, gives a shit what you say. And we aren't going to take it. And two," She put up her middle finger, and dropped her index finger. "Stay, the FUCK away from us." And with that, she sat back down.

"Principals office. Both of you." Mrs. Milana said, turning back to the board. Mimi got up, and she and Angel happily walked out of class.

"Wow, chica. Way to go." Angel smiled, hugging her. "Thanks." She mumbled, hanging her head shyly. Mimi smiled and hugged her. "My god, this thing just isn't working for me today. It itches like mad." Angel whined, taking her wig off. "Hold on, do you mind if I change?" She asked, looking pleadingly at Mimi, who nodded, stopping by their lockers. "Thanks." She grabbed some clothes from her locker, and ran into the guys bathroom. A minute later, _he_ came out, wearing a white tanktop and black jeans, and a pair of black converse. He stuffed the rest of the stuff in his locker, and contiued walking. "So much better." He sighed. On their way there, they passed a senior science class. "Wait, I think some kids are getting yelled at. Lets listen in." He smiled, hiding on the side of the door.

"Mr. Davis, Mr. Collins, Dr. Schlangers office. NOW." The teacher ordered. "I didn't want to do this on the first day boys. Especially since you two are very intelligent." Angel hurried next to Mimi as two boys came out of the classroom.

"Oh, hi." One of them said. He had short, spiked blonde hair, and was wearing a black leather jacket. He looked at Mimi and smiled, showing off his white teeth. She smiled back, looking him over. "You guys on the way to the office?" He asked, breaking their staring contest. They nodded, and the boys offered to escort them there. They agreed. Angel stood next to Collins, smiling.

"Hi, i'm Angel." He introduced himself, holding out a hand. Collins shook it, then looked at Angel's face. It was soft, clear. His eyes were a soft blue, lined with care and love. _He's cute, _he thought, smiling. He introduced himself, and got to talking with him the rest of the walk to the office. Roger stared at Mimi, admiring her every curve. She had the dancers body, long legs, long, silky black hair, and the pouty lips. He smiled at her, and and curved her lips upward, in a smling motion. She walked next to him, and giggled.

"I'm Mimi." She told him, reaching out her hand to shake his. He took it and shook, and held on for a long time. Her hands were so soft. They were a light, vanilla-moca color, with long slender fingers. He stared up at her lips. Her bottom lip was fuller than the top, and made the pout come together.

"Roger?" Collins asked, giggling. Roger realized he wasn't moving, and kept walking, smiling and talking to Mimi.


	3. Detention

**A/N: Chapter !**

"It is the first day of the semester." Dr. Schlanger sighed, rubbing his temple. Roger and Collin's looked around carelessly, with a pissed off Mimi standing behind Roger, and a bored Angel behind Collins. "Roger, Thomas. You are the top two student's that I expected to be in here only for awards and honors." The principle inquired, looking at the two boys. Surprising as it was, Roger was an Honor's student. He got great grades, and was in most of the accelerated classes.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" A small voice asked, following with the closing of a door. A thin, tall, African American girl came into the office, slinging a backpack over her shoulder. Dr. Schlanger nodded, motioning for the girl to come in. She did, and sat down in another chair, as far from Roger as possible.

"This is Joanne Jefferson. I took the liberty of getting her to show you guys around, and teach you about responsibility, as much as i hate to point this to you, Roger and Thomas. Not so much you girls." The principle looked at Mimi and Angel, raising an eyebrow. Angel's face lit up when he called him a girl. Roger and Collins opened their mouths to protest, but Dr. Schlanger stopped them. "Now, to the matters at hand. Mimi, Angel, what seemed to be the problem? Do I have to switch you girls into different classes? I understand that a young man insulted Ms. Schunard, but i'm not really sure as to why that's a reason to break his wrist." He pointidly looked at Angel, who smiled broadly instead of feeling ashamed. "Now, i'm proud of you that you stood up for your friend, Mimi, but what you did to the teacher was just completley inappropriate." He added. Mimi rolled her eyes, and then nodded her head at him. Joanne looked at the two girls, shaking her head in amusement. Roger and Collins stared back and forth between the girls and the principle, obviously amused by the little exchange.

"She deserved it..." Mimi muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, well. Detention, both of you. Ninth period." Dr. Schlanger waved them off, but they didn't move. Instead they just shrugged their shoulders and sat down on a little bench. "Ok then. Roger, Thomas, explain yourselves." He asked the two boys, settling back into his seat.

"Well, we passed a note during class," Collins began, and Dr. Schlanger shook his head in disapppointment. "And Roger threw it at the teacher. After the teacher read it, he rolled his eyes, and then threw it away. A while later, I passed a whisper around class, telling the person closest to Roger to poke him with a pencil in the back of the neck. When they did, he yelled out at me in foul language, and here we are now, enjoying a nice pleasant conversation together." Collins smiled. Dr. Schlanger assigned both of them detention for ninth period, then turned to Joanne.

"You to. Ninth period. You're going to watch these kids like a hawk. Please try your best to not kill them." He concluded, and then walked everyone else out to the hall. That's when they heard rapid laughter. A girl with black, curly hair came flying out from the end of the hallway, a small camera in her hands. A lanky boy with blonde hair and glasses was chasing her, yelling. "Johnson! Cohen! Detention, ninth period!" Principle Schlanger yelled, rolling his eyes. They heard a distant 'ok', in response. "It's only her second year, she's already picking on kids older than her." He shook his head, then headed back into his office, leaving the rest of the kids in the abandonded hallway.

"So...what period does everyone have lunch?" Mimi asked, trying to break the tention, and not wanting to get back to class. "I have sixth, with Angel." She added, looking at Angel, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh...hold on." Roger mumbled, getting his schedual out from his pocket. He read it over quickly, then shoved it back into his leather jacket. "Sixth." He replied, smirking. Collins answered sixth as well. They looked at Joanne, who stared back at them. She told them she had sixth, but didn't know if she might sit with them. They shrugged their shoulders, and just stood in the hallway. Joanne told them they should get to class, and then left them to go to her own class. "So...you're a sophmore?" Roger asked Mimi, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Mimi nodded, then was quickly startled when the bell rang for the next class. "I'll see you later." He nodded, waving. She waved back, then made her way to dance class. Angel and Collins were left alone for a minute.

"You have gorgeous eyes." Angel smiled, then walked away, heading for his English classroom. Collins stood there, smiling to himself, then walking away, his spirits lifted slightly.


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Here is another chapter...**

"Hi!" The tall, dark haired girl squealed as Roger, Mimi, Angel, and Collins sat down for lunch. She bounded over to their table and sat down, the lanky blonde boy beside her. "I'm Maureen, that's Mark! He's a junior, but i'm a sophmore, but I don't think it really matters, and since all of you are sitting here I thought maybe we could join you." She spoke quickly, not taking a breath. The four teenagers stared at her, then went back to their conversation and food. "So I see you guys got detention. Not my idea of a great first day, but it isn't all bad. Mrs. Finnley is the nicest teacher in the school, so you could do anything in detention." Maureen added, biting into an apple.

"I guess so." Roger sighed, taking a sip of coca-cola. He was sitting as close to Mimi as possible, without touching her, no matter how badly he wanted to. "So...so Mimi, I uh- was thinking- maybe we could-" He stuttered, his lips moving nervously. He was usually never nervous around girls, but Mimi was different. She wasn't a girl that he just wanted to make out with and throw away. She was soft, gentle, sweet, kind, beautiful, talented, smart, everything. She made his head spin and his hands shake.

"Sure. I'd like that. Saturday night. Six." She smiled, quickly running her tongue across her top lip. Roger smiled and turned to his salad, gently jabbing his fork into the green shreds and placing them in his mouth happily. A minute later, they heard laughter in the distance, followed by a couple of swears. Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the noise, and was met with a tall, semi-musculared boy, with light blonde hair, pale skin, and a light stubble. He was clutching onto Joanne's arm, smirking slightly. Joanne rolled her eyes and tried to pull free, but was unable to, the boy's grip getting tighter and tighter everytime she moved.

"Jared, stop, ok?" She whined, wincing when she felt more pressure on her arm. "I'm not interested, and you especially should know that!" She growled, finally breaking free. Jared stepped back for a moment then smiled and laughed. His friends laughed with him, cat calling to Joanne.

"Joey, come on. I know about your little lesbian crushes and all, but don't you remember what we had? We used to have fun, remember?" He smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"That was in middle school, ok? I've gotten way over it, and i've moved on to something better." She clarified, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. Jared growled in frustration and slightly pulled her by her short braids, but immediatly let go when a small fist slammed into his lower jaw.

"She said she's moved on. Why don't you hit on someone that actually gives a damn?" Maureen growled, cracking her knuckles. Jared rubbed his jaw, then walked away, cursing under his breath. Maureen turned towards Joanne, who was fixing her hair. "Are you ok?" Joanne nodded, shrugging her shoulders and thanking her. "Sure, no big deal. Wanna come sit with my friends and I?" Maureen offered, smiling warmly. Joanne nodded and was led to the table where Collins, Mark, Mimi, Angel, and Roger sat. Joanne sat down quietly and picked at her salad. "That guy's a real jerk, huh?" Maureen asked, trying to brighten the mood. Joanne nodded her head, not saying anything. "So...who exactly are you?" Maureen raised her eyebrow, looking at Joanne. Joanne shifted her eyes, and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Class president, captain of half the clubs at this school, top of the charts in choir, and school's pianist." Collins answered for her, chewing on a chicken nugget. Joanne nodded her head again, smiling at him. Maureen's eyes sparkled with interest, and a small smile was twitching at her lips. The girl was talented, she had to give her that.

"Why don't we all just go around and say who we are and what we want to be?" Angel suggested. "You know, to get to actually know each other." He added, motioning with his hands. Everyone agreed, and Angel went first. "My name is Angel Dummot Schunard, and I want to become a drummer." He stated, smiling. He looked over to Collins, who sat beside him.

"Collins. Tom Collins. Interested in tutoring, teaching and such." He explained, not so secretly sipping a jack daniels. Roger sat next to him, who sighed and dropped his fork.

"Roger Davis. I want to be a musician, and write songs." He smiled at Mimi, who looked him over with interest. She played with her hair for a moment, then realized it was her turn.

"Oh, um. I'm Mimi Marquez, and I want to be a dancer." She flashed a cute smile at the table, then continued playing with her hair while waiting for the next person to introduce themselves. Joanne thought for a second, then smiled brightly.

"I'm Joanne Jefferson, and I want to become a lawyer." She exclaimed, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest. Maureen waited for a second before opening her mouth, then closing it again.

"Alright well...I'm Maureen Johnson, and i'm gonna be an actress." She made dramatic movements with her arms, and the table chuckled. "Don't laugh, it's gonna happen!" She whined/giggled. Everyone nodded sarcastically and she leaned back in her chair, a small pout on her lips. Mark breathed quietly while nothing was said, then took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm Mark Cohen, and i'm going to be a film director. I've been filimg all my life, ever since I was in diapers, and its such a great passion for me-" Nobody paid much attention after that, and continued happily with their useless chatter and lunch time.

**A/N: The next chapter is detention! With BENNY!**


	5. Detention 2

Chapter Five

Mark was the last one to enter the detention room, his little camera glued to his eye, filming every step he took. He walked in on paper airplanes, loud chatter, and obscure laughter.

"Marky!" Maureen bounced over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a bunch of desks pushed together, where Collins, Roger, Angel, Mimi, and Joanne sat. He was about to sit beside Joanne when Maureen shot him a pleading glare. He sat instead by Collins, giving Maureen a knowing smirk. It was only during seventh period that Maureen had told him that she thought that Joanne was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and that she really wanted to get to know her.

"So how was everyone's first day?" Angel asked, playing with a rubber band. Collins sat next to him, watching his fingers as they contorted the rubber band into different shapes. Angel's long, smooth like, soft fingers. Collins shook his head, bringing himself back to reality.

"School is such a drag." Mimi sighed, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. He looked at her, bewildered. She didn't notice.

Then Benny walked in.

"Oh, Meems, hey!" He chortled, bounding over to her. "Thought I might see you in here at least once this year. Didn't expect it to be so early." He chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. Mimi sat there, speechless. Roger stared, his stomach turning. He gave Mimi a sneer, pushed her off of his shoulder, and went to go sit in the back of the classroom.

"Roger, wait! We're not…" But she was cut of by Benny's lips crashing into her own. "Get off of me!" She screamed, pounding on his stone chest with her small fists.

"Whoa, chico back off!" Angel warned, pushing Benny off of Mimi. "Obviously, she isn't interested." Benny growled, moving to a different seat. "Jerk."

Mark took a seat across from Roger. "She likes you, man. Don't let Benny discourage you. He seems like a real ass-wipe." He assured, patting Roger on the shoulder. Roger shrugged. "Plus, it's only the first day. Thins will get better. I promise." Roger nodded. "Come on."

They walked back over to where the others were sitting. Roger hesitated before turning to Mimi. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed." He mumbled, taking his seat again. Mimi placed her head back on his shoulder, showing that she had accepted his apology.

"Damn, boy, you've got small hands." Collins blurted out, grabbing Angel's hand. Angel blushed furiously as Collins placed his fingers over his. It was obvious that Collins was looking for a way to flirt with him.

Joanne only sat there, observing the others. Mark was fiddling with his camera, wiping its lens with his blue and red scarf. Collins was playing with Angels hands, a faraway look in his eyes. Angel, who was blushing more and more by the second, had stolen Collins's beanie hat, and was now wearing it. Roger was playing with Mimi's hair, a small smile playing at his lips. Mimi was quietly asleep against Roger, her face calm. Joanne's attention turned to Maureen, and her breath caught in her throat.

The drama queen had let her hair down, and it was now dancing around her shoulders in large black curls. Her warm brown eyes shined with joy, and her full lips broke into a grin when she saw that Joanne was looking at her. This made Joanne want to look even longer at her radiant smile. "What?" Maureen grinned, oblivious to the thoughts going on inside Joanne's head. Then the teacher walked in.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Finnley. Try not to make a lot of noise." She asked, sitting down. "This is, after all, detention." She added.

"Hey, my parents are going away this weekend, This means I don't have to do any chores." Mark grinned triumphantly. Roger rolled his eyes.

"It also means that you're being an idiot." He inquired, not taking his eyes off of Mimi. Mark looked confused, as if he was going to say; _"Whats better than not doing chores?"_

"It means that you're inviting us to your place this weekend. You got beer, right?" Collins chuckled. Mark looked shocked.

"Well, yeah, my dad…" He started, but Maureen cut him off.

"Good. Then we'll meet up at your place." She shrugged. Mark started to protest.

"I'll drive. Just give me your address's before the week's out and I'll pick you up this weekend." Roger offered. Everyone scribbled down their address's on scraps of paper and handed them to Roger. "Alright, cool." He half grinned. Then the bell rang. Mark looked hopeless.


	6. Get Wasted

**Chapter Six**

"Hey, get in the car!" Roger shouted from his place in the drivers seat, honking the car horn. Collins house was an average home. It was made of brick, and looked to have two to three floors. It had a big porch, with one of those bench swings. A minute later, Collins came outside. He climbed in the passengers seat, sighing as he did. "See, that wasn't so hard." Roger smiled, pulling out of the driveway. Collins rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"I was taking a nap." He mumbled, settling himself into the seat comfortably. A couple of minutes later, they pulled into Maureen's driveway, Roger furiously honking the horn until she came outside. The noise of the horn woke Collins, who shot up nervously. "What the hell?" He muttered, rubbing at his eyes once more. "What time is it?" He asked, checking his wrist for the watch that wasn't there. "Why are we at Mo's?" He moaned, throwing his head back. "She's to loud." He added.

"Gee, thanks." Maureen chuckled, climbing into the back seat of Roger's car. "Love you too, Tommy." She smirked, resting her feet on his headrest. He growled at the choice of name, but ignored her as Roger pulled out and made his way to Joanne's house. "Whoa..." Maureen's eyes went wide once they say the house that Joanne lived in. It was pure white, and looked as if it had about five floors. "Who the hell could afford a place like this?" She asked herself, not taking her eyes from the house.

Soon, Joanne came outside, and then tripped over the steps. Instinctivly, Maureen got out of the car and ran to help her. "Are you ok?" She asked, helping her up. Joanne nodded, but hissed once she tried to grasp onto Maureen's outstretched hand. She had broken her finger. "You should probably see a doctor about that..." Maureen pointed out, looking at her finger.

"No, i'll be fine." Joanne answered, walking back to the car with Maureen. She smiled as Maureen placed her hand on her shoulder, leading her.

"What took so long? Everyone ok?" Roger asked as the two girls climbed into the back seats.

"She broke a finger." Maureen answered, resting her feet again on Collins headrest, who was now completely awake. Everyone sat there in silence for a moment. "Well, come on. Can't keep Angel and Mimi waiting, can we?" Maureen asked, urging Roger to start driving.

"So, tell us, Joanne. How the hell do you afford to live here?" Roger asked, backing out of the driveway and onto the street. Each house they passed by was bigger than the one before it. Joanne's house was small compared to these. Roger's was a shack compared to Joanne's. She lived in the richest neighborhood in Scarsdale. She blushed once everyone's attention was drawn on her.

"Well, both my parent's are lawyers, so..." She trailed off, averting her gaze. "I guess it's just something we can afford, I don't know." She added, shrugging her shoulders when they looked a ther expectantly. They drove in silence all the way to Angel's except for Maureen, who kept blurting out lyrics to random songs. Roger turned on his CD's to try to block her out, but she sang along to the songs, even the ones she didn't know. It's not that she had a bad voice, no, her voice was stunning, it's just that she was so freaking loud. Once they pulled into Angel's driveway, everyone stared again. He lived in the same neighborhood as Joanne, but her house was nothing compared to his.

His house was six floors, maybe even seven. It was decorated in plenty of vines, and had a very nature-like look to it. A beautiful garden was in the front lawn, with a small pond. "Holy shit..." Joanne muttered, not able to close her mouth. "This is where he lives?" She asked, blinking. Angel soon came out from the backyard, Mimi trailing behind her. She had on her usual black wig, with a black elixir London jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She waved to everyone as she and Mimi climbed in the car. There wasn't enough seats for the both of them, so Angel let Mimi have the seat while she sat on the hood of the car.

"Don't worry, i'm sure that's not illegal or anything." Mimi sarcastically grinned, slightly moving Angel's feet from her face. And with that, they were on their way to Marks house.

They all got out of the car, and made their way to the front door of Mark's house. Without knocking, Roger tried to open the door, but it was locked. He grunted, stepping back. "I got this." Collins explained, making his way to the front of the group. "Angel, could you?" He asked, holding out his hand. Angel reached in her hair and pulled out a bobby pin, handing it to Collins. He stuck it in the keyhole, and soon, the front door gave way. He handed it back to Angel, grinning. "After you, m'lady." He smiled, gesturing to the house.

"Mark!" Roger called, stepping into the house. There was a muffled crash from the kitchen. "Aw, what the hell is he doing?" Roger moaned, making his way around the house. In a couple of moments, Roger came back to the front hall, dragging a frustrated Mark by the colar.

"Hey guys. Sorry, I was just working on some stuff in the kitchen. Fixing some food, you know?" He said, straightening himself out. "Well, uh, i've set up everything in the living room, it's to your left." He added. He led them in, and they sat around in a circle. On the table was a bottle of wine, whiskey, and two bottles of vodka. There was also several cases of beer, and shot glasses.

"There we go." Collins sighed in satisfaction, cracking his knuckles and ripping open a case of Coors Light and grabbing a can. Maureen opened the vodka and poured herself a regular glass, taking a small sip. Joanne and Angel both reached for the wine at the same time, and giggled when they both tried to take it. Mimi was already taking sips from the whiskey. Roger was the only one who hadn't drank anything, even Mark, who was pouring himself some vodka. They all looked at him expectantly.

"I've never drank." He shrugged, looking at them. It was true. He'd never had a drop of alchohol hit his tongue. "I don't know, it never really interested me." He added, leaning back into the chair. Six glasses were immediatly shoved in his face, each filled with some sort of alchoholic beverage. He bit his lip, then took the bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey from Mimi's hand. With one sip, he quickly let the alchohol run down his throat. For a moment, it tasted bitter, but after a second, it got a sort of relishing taste. "It's good." He smiled, pouring some in a glass and handing the bottle back to Mimi. The others agreed, nodding their heads.

"We should play a game..." Maureen suggested, kicking her feet up onto Mark's coffee table, who almost told her off. "Like...Never Have I Ever. I love that game." She smiled, putting her glass down.

"What's Never Have I Ever?" Mark asked.

"You have to say something that you haven't done before, and everyone who has done it, has to take a shot. Who ever's the most sober at the end wins. It's loads of fun." Collins explained, grabbing the shot glasses and handing them out to everyone. "I'll start. Never have I ever...went streaking in broad day light." He chuckled. Maureen was the only one to take a shot, and soon figured out that she wasn't going to win this game.

"Ok. Never have I ever showered with someone else. Not even as a kid, with my siblings." She said, looking around at the group. Roger and Collins drank, but no one else. "With who?" Maureen asked, eyeing the two.

"An old girlfriend." Roger shrugged, downing the shot. Maureen turned to Collins.

"My brother. He was three, I was four." He answered, rolling his eyes. Maureen scrunched up her nose, sticking out her tongue. Since Collins had been the first to go, Roger took the turn.

"Never have I ever been turned on by a teacher. Gross." He shuddered in his leather jacket, closing his eyes. Mark, Joanne, Maureen, and Mimi drank. "That's nasty. Their usually like fifty years older, and with my luck, I just happen to get them every year." He moaned, shaking his head. It was Mark's turn.

"Never have I ever had sex." He shrugged, looking down. He felt like the only one. But the only ones who drank were Roger, Collins, and Maureen. Mimi looked down at her shot for a moment, then heisitantly drank it. Angel looked at her, suspicious.

"Chica? You told me you never did..." She shook her head, looking at Mimi. Mimi swallowed, then nervously bit on her lip. "Mimi..." Angel warned, looking her straight in the eye.

"It's no big deal, it was just Benny. He would've gotten angry if I didn't..." Mimi averted her gaze, putting down her glass. Angel gasped, then growled. Freakin Benny.

"That's a huge deal, Mimi. That could be considered rape." Angel hissed furiously.

"Look, can we just talk about it later? I want to keep playing." Mimi mumbled, not looking Angel in the eye. With a hesistant pause from Angel, the game continued. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." Joanne, Maureen, Roger, Mark, and Angel all took a shot. "Angel?" Mimi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was like, seven." She shrugged. "You know what, screw this game, I just want to get wasted." She said, setting the shot glass aside and picking up the bottle of wine.

**That Night:**

In the closet, a drunk Maureen and Joanne engage in a heated tongue war.

In the kitchen, in front of the refrigerator, Mark lays on the ground, unconcious after three beers.

On the living room couch, Collins holds Angel tight to him as they both sleep, one hand wrapped around a beer, the other around her waist.

Upstairs, in the bathtub, Mimi and Roger are passed out, both half naked, her cheek on his bare chest, and his hand on her bare thighs.

Everything is perfect. Well...for tonight, at least.


	7. The Hangover

Angel stumbled around the house, being anything but graceful, as he usually was. His head pounded, and he felt an unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach. He had a couple too many drinks last night, changing from wine to vodka a numberous amount of times. When he had woken up on top of Collins, a smile had graced his lips, and still wouldn't go away. Why did he have to be so adorable when he slept? As he made his way around the kitchen, he tripped over something, and soon was lying right beside an unconcious Mark. He groaned, his hands instinctively moving towards his head. Mark stirred, picked his head up, looked at Angel, and dropped his head once more. "Aww," Angel cooed. "Poor Marky can't hold his alchohol." He smirked, reaching over to pat Mark on the back.

"What the hell? Get off the floor, guys." Maureen's voice sounded from above them. The two turned their heads towards the girl, squinting their eyes. She looked showered...and awake. And not even close to being hungover. "Wow, Mark. Three beers. You animal." She rolled her eyes, stepping over the two and reaching for Mark's pantry. "You should learn how to handle alchohol better. I can teach you, if you want." She added, shaking her hips to a beat in her head as her eyes skimmed the shelves. She finally decided on a box of Lucky Charms, and poured them into a bowl.

"Why are you so...like this?" Angel asked, trying to get himself up off the floor. Once he succeeded, he leaned against the counter, playing with one of her dark curls. She shrugged, a certain glint in her eyes. Angel brightened up. "I know that look. I know that look very well." He smiled, causing Maureen to as well. "You kissed someone, didn't you?" He asked, knowing the answer already. Maureen bit her lip, looking away shyly. "You so did!" He gasped. "It was Joanne, wasn't it?" He guessed. Maureen averted her eyes, still smiling. "Oh, congratulations, chica." He encouraged, patting her on the back.

"Mmm." Maureen simply hummed, shoving some lucky charms into her mouth. "I didn't have much to drink..." She added.

Upstairs, Mimi stirred awake. The light that suddenly hit her eyes burned, and she groaned when her head started pounding. She hated hangovers. They were the worst. They put her in a bad mood, and that wasn't safe for the people around her. She was 94 pounds of pure fury when necessary. She looked down at the body beneath her, and blushed furiously when she realized who it was. Roger's angel-like face was in a state of calmness, his head laying silently against the edge of the bathtub. Her hands were placed gently on his toned chest, and left a seconds mark once removed. As she tried to get out of the bathtub, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her down. "Not yet..." He murmered, not opening his eyes.

"Roger..." She whined, gently pounding on his chest. He chuckled, then let her go. "Thank you." She sighed, snaking her way out of the bathtub, and out of the bathroom. Once she got downstairs, she stepped on Mark, who only groaned in response. She quickly located Mark's medicine cabinet, and took out a bottle of Advil. Popping two into her mouth, she downed a glass of water and then turned to face Angel and Maureen, who stared at her, giggling. "What?" She asked, looking at them, obviously confused.

"Where are your pants?" Maureen asked, eyeing Mimi's bare legs. Mimi's eyes shot down to her legs, and her eyes got wide once she realized that she ahd forgotten to put pants on before she came down. A blush crept up to her cheeks, and she stood there for a moment before running back upstairs. As she descended the room, in came Collins, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He yawned as he stepped onto Mark, who groaned louder than before. Again, Mimi came down, her foot coming down on Mark's butt. This time she had put on the same jean shorts she was wearing yesterday. "Better," Maureen smirked, looking her friend over. Before anyone else could step on him, Collins and Maureen helped Mark up, steadying him as he swayed on his feet. "Easy there," Maureen sighed.

In the closet, Joanne was woken by the pounding of Roger's feet down the stairs. She was grateful the lights had been kept off, and her eyes quickly adjusted to the lighting. _Why am I in a closet...?_ She thought to herself, rubbing her temples. She could barely remember anythign from last night. All she remembered was sharing a look with Maureen, and everything from then on was a blur. So...how had she ended up in a closet? Preparing for the light, she opened the closet door, and stepped in to the lit hallway. And then the front door started to open.

**To be continued...**


	8. Cindy's Arrival

They all sat around in Mark's living room, being as silent as possible. Mark broke up, glaring at the blonde girl that sat in an armchair. "You're not supposed to be home." He spat, hoping that it would startle her a little. She didn't flinch. Instead, her eyes bore daggers into his own, slicing down into his very sole. It had been that way since they were kids. Everytime he had something to say about her, she broke him down afterwards, with her almost souless eyes.

"You're not supposed to have people over." Cindy sneered, crossing her arms. Her perfect blonde hair bounced around her pale shoulders. Mark backed down, blushing furiously. She had always had a better comeback if he decided to challenge her. She was, afterall, the older one. And then came Lucas, who was well out of college already, and was having his first child. Cindy of course had learned from Lucas, and Mark would learn from Cindy. Eventually. Cindy's cold blue eyes fell on Roger, and her lips twitched in a smiling motion. "You're Charlie's brother, aren't you?" She asked, licking her lips quickly. Roger nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, Charlie..." She steered off, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair. Charlie had gone to school with Cindy.

"So why are you home? Shouldn't you be in college?" Mark asked, leaning against the doorframe. Cindy turned to him, huffing.

"Yes. That doesn't mean i am." She rolled her eyes. Mark looked at her expectantly. "It's boring!" She whined, throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm dropping out. Mom and dad just don't know it yet. Anyway, i'm sure they won't be pleased to know that their little boy is throwing parties on the weekend..." She smirked, getting up from her chair.

"Yeah, and i'm sure they wouldn't be pleased if they found out their little girl's dropped out of school..." Maureen shot back, crossing her legs. Cindy shot her a death glare, her eyes indignant. How dare this younger girl talk back to her? Maureen raised an eyebrow, smirking. "That's right. Now leave your brother alone." She added, stalking towards Cindy. Cindy growled.

"Who are you, my mother?" She shrieked. Though she had to admit; Maureen did scare her. A lot. With a last huff, Cindy ran upstairs, and slammed her door. "Get them out before one and we have a deal!" She called from upstairs. Maureen smirked victoriously, patting Mark on the back.

"Thanks, Maureen." He smiled.

"We should probably get this cleaned up..." Joanne mumbled, getting up from her seat. She and Maureen both reached for an empty bottle of vodka, and both blushed when their hands touched. "Sorry..." Joanne apologized, letting go of the bottle. Maureen grinned saucily.

"Don't be." She smiled, running her hand up Joanne's arm. Joanne blushed furiously, drawing her arm back. What was she doing? What had actually happened last night? Maureen, startled by Joanne's retreat, tried her best to hide her hurt feelings, and continued to clean the bottles up with the rest of the group. Pretty soon, the whole majority of the house was done. It was Mimi and Roger's responsibility to clean up the bathroom upstairs, Joanne's responsibilty to clean the closet, Angel and Collins responsibility to clear the couch of any sight or scent of alchohol, and for Mark to rid the kitchen of his beer bottles. In an hours time, the entire house was spotless.

Joanne collapsed onto the couch, groaning. Her entire body hurt. Once she closed her eyes, she was out cold. Maureen looked down at her, frowning slightly. "She doesn't remember what happened last night..." She murmered, wiping a strand of Joanne's curls behind one of her moca colored ears. Mimi sympatheticaly patted her back. "Guess it's back to the day dreaming and one sided conversations." Maureen added, sitting herself down in a chair. There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit. "I can't even...I can't even hold up a relationship without needing alchohol!" She sobbed, and soon tears were pouring down her cheeks. Angel was soon at her side, rubbing her back and wiping away her tears.

"Don't you say that, Maureen Johnson!" He harshly warned. "You are a beautiful, talented, hilarious, beyond words can describe kind of girl. You don't need alchohol to hold up a relationship; it only adds to the fun of it. Understand?" Angel assured, wiping Maureen's tears away with his thumb, gently stroking her tear stained cheeks. Maureen sniffled, wiping the make up from her eyes.

"Angel...I thought...I thought you were gay." She sniffed, looking at her friend. Angel stared blankly at Maureen. "Oh...you're not flirting with me, are you?" Maureen asked, feeling embarrassed. Angel rolled his eyes, giving the diva a light smack on the shoulder. "Thanks..." She mumbled, rubbing her shoulder. The group fell silent once again. Joanne nodded in her sleep, agreeing with everyword Angel had said, not knowing that her dream of her friends conversation was reality.


End file.
